Atarashī sekai Atarashī kikai
by michel-chann
Summary: "Saber que tienes que dejar a los que amas, sin que ellos lo sepan es…doloroso, pero si sabes que los dejas con alguien que puedes confiar sin tener que pensarlo dos veces… es sin duda reconfortante… y sé que si tu eres esa persona,inner… no tengo nada de qué preocuparme". "Sakura…".


_**-**_ **lllllllll-**

" _Morir es_ _fácil_ _,_ _ **vivir**_ _es lo que requiere realmente valor_ _"_ _._

"Si los **milagros** solo se hacen una vez, _**¿cómo se llama a la segunda?"**_

 _ **-**_ **lllllllll-**

 **_ "Saber Que Tienes Que Dejar los Que AMAS, el pecado Que Ellos Lo Sepan es ...** _doloroso_ , **Pero Si Sabes Que los dejas Con Alguien Que PUEDE Confiar en el pecado Tener que pensar en Dos Veces ... en** _Sin Duda reconfortante_ **.. . Y se que tu eres esa persona,** _interno_ ... _no tengo nada de que preocuparme_ _"._

 **_ "** _ **Sakura**_ **...".**

 _ **-**_ **lllllllll-**

" _Aunque mañana acabara el mundo ..._ _ **estaría feliz por haberte conocido**_ _ **"**_

 _ **-**_ **lllllllll-**

_ " **Ne ne ...** _Interno_ _ **... Aunque no estemos juntas, miraremos el mismo cielo. ¿Verdad?".**_

 _ **-**_ **lllllllll-**

"Si no avanza el _**rey**_ primero **,** _ **¿cómo seguirán los súbditos?"**_

 _ **-**_ **lllllllll-**

 **_ "¿Quién eres?".**

 **_ "Solo puedo decir que soy el espectador más en las sombras, pero sí algo más serio: espero que nos llevemos bien,** _mi reina_ _"._

 _ **-**_ **lllllllll-**

"Cuando _**una puerta se cierra**_ marcando el final, otras 1000 puertas se abren marcando **un nuevo** _ **comienzo**_ _ **".**_

 _ **-**_ **lllllllll-**

 **_ "¿Que es este lugar?".**

 **_ "** _ **Bienvenida a**_ _ **la Sociedad de Almas, Sakura**_ **".**

 _ **-**_ **lllllllll-**

"Para llegar a ser _**viejo y sabio**_ **,** primero tienes que ser _**joven e idiota**_ **".**

 _ **-**_ **lllllllll-**

_ **"¡Estas ciego! ¡Eso no está sucio! ¡Calvo!".–** Grito Sakura sacándole la lengua.

 **_" ¡Ya verás! mocosa".** –Rugió furioso dirigiendo su mano hacia su katana enfundada que descansaba en su cintura pero siendo detenido por una mano. Con enfado se dirigió hacia dueño de la mano encontrándose con una señora mayor que le sonreía de una manera amable pero que aun le causó escalofríos. La anciana era de tez blanca y pelo castaño casi blanco de hermosas esferas azules. Vestida con un kimono azul marino y sandalias sencillas .A pesar de su "inofensiva" apariencia, era la hipnotízate mirada lo que llamaba la atención como si te quisiera atrapar y nunca dejarte ir. – **"¿Qué quieres Obaba?".**

_" **Lamento si mi nieta les causó problemas, Shinigami-sama".** –Se disculpó la señora poniéndose al lado de Sakura, quien la miraba sorprendida. Soltando un: **"¡¿Ehh?!".**

 **_" ¿Nieta?".** –Preguntaron sorprendidos y confusos el Shinigami y la pelirosa simultáneamente".

 **_" ¡Oí! ¡Oba-San que tú no eres mi-!** ". – Fue callada por un golpe en la cabeza, que le proporciono la anciana quien aun mantenía su amble sonrisa. – **"¡Ite!".**

_" **Mi encantadora nieta no mide sus palabras ni tampoco sus acciones. Yo,** _ **Kusuri Ito**_ **, me disculpo en su nombre".** –dijo inclinándose, junto con Sakura sosteniendola con su mano por la cabeza con fuerza, inclinándose en ademán de disculpa.

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

"Los idiotas son personas que subestiman a sus deseos, cuando tienen hambre, comen. Cuando quieren leer, buscan un libro. Cuando lloran, buscan consuelo. _**S**_ _ **oy el tipo de idiota con todos esos deseos y errores, y estoy orgulloso de ser un idiota**_ _ **".**_

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

_" **Ahora… ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste al Seireitei?".** – Pregunto serio el comandante mirando al encapuchado.

_ **"¿Yo?** ". –Se señaló, confusión en su voz. – " **Creo que si se refiere a mí en ese caso".** – Se quitó la capucha dejando a la vista su bello rostro. – " **Mucho gusto shinigamis, soy Haruno Sakura espero que nos llevemos bien".** –Dijo con sus dedos en alto con el símbolo de paz y una sonrisa para luego pasar a ponerse nerviosa antes las miradas de los capitanes. – " **Y pues… y-yo entre por u-una p-puerta ¡n-no piensen que m-me escabullí a-aquí o algo por el estilo!".** – Ríe nerviosa mientras se rasca el cuello con una mano mientras mira en todas partes menos a ninguno de los presentes.

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

" _ **Perder es bueno para el ego**_ _,_ ayuda a mantener los pies en la tierra".

" _ **Las personas pueden volverse más fuerte **_ después de experimentar **la derrota** "

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

 **_"Realmente eres fuerte".** –dijo emocionada pero con una sonrisa cansada; sin duda estaría en la cama durante un largo rato. – **"No te pude derrotar, me siento patética".**

 **_"Algunas veces es mejor perder sabiendo que diste lo mejor de ti, que no haber dado nada, Sa-chan"** **.**

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

"Hay 2 tipos de batallas, las que se _**luchan por la vida y las que se luchan por el orgullo**_ _ **".**_

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

 _ **_"**_ **Solo porque creas que solo he tenido suerte de no morir, no significa que soy débil... lucho por lo que quiero y que creo que es correcto... tu solo luchas y te crees grande por pertenecer a un clan que tiene popularidad. Solo estas bajo las sombras de un apellido... simples palabras que para muchos son de temer y admirar al tan solo mencionarla pero es solo una palabra... un simple apellido, nada mas... si deberás, te crees fuerte como te dita tu orgullo... entonces aquí el único débil eres tú, si quieres ser fuerte de verdad... lucha por lo que es correcto** ". –Lo miro con una sonrisa pero tras esos ojos jade destellaban la seriedad al igual que su voz – " **Si luchas por lo que crees correcto y justo, entonces eres fuerte, para que yo te tenga respecto como el capitán que ditas ser... y créeme, tendrás que trabajar duro, Kuchiki".**

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

"No importa cuántas veces me derribes _,_ _ **me levantare una y otra vez hasta verte caer**_ _ **".**_

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

_ **"¿Ohh? Aun en pie veo"**.- Comento divertida viendo levantar a la pelirosa con mucho esfuerzo y casi sin aliento.

 **_"Seguiré luchando hasta que no pueda mas".**

 **_" ¿Aun si mueres en el intento?".** –dijo con aspecto serio pero aun manteniendo su humor en su voz.

 **_"Si muero, entonces hallare la manera de resucitar, para terminar nuestra pelea".**

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-** _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-** _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

_" _ **Si me derrotas tendrás mi poder**_ … **pero si pierdes, tu cuerpo** _ **será mío.**_ **Y tu desaparecerás, solo serás una mera memoria de alguien, que alguna vez existió** ".

 **_" ¡ACEPTE EL RETO DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE NUESTRAS ESPADAS CHOCARON!". -** Grito Sakura con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, algo que no paso desapercibido para su contrincante.

 **_"Ya no es una niña".** \- Pensó para sus adentros mientras esquivaba el ataque de una espada en su costado izquierdo". – **"Se ha convertido en toda una mujer,** _ **una guerrera**_ **".**

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

"Te quiero, no por cómo eres **. Sino por como soy yo cuando **_**estoy contigo**_ _"._

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

 **_" ¿Por qué sonríes? Ichigo".** –Pregunto la ojijade curiosa".

_ **"Solo camina".** –Dijo sonrojado, acelerando el paso dejando atrás a una confundida Sakura".

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

"Odio que me mientan _,_ _ **si me mienten solo me están dando falsas esperanzas**_ _ **".**_

" _Si no quieres ser traicionado,_ **desconfía incluso de aquellos en los que más confía".**

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

_ " **Miente".** –gruño enojada, ella jamás haría algo así. – **"ella no sería capaz".**

 **_"Lo siento pero así es, Sakura. Ella está con el enemigo ahora".** – dijo Tsunade seria.

_ **"¡Es una vil mentira!** _ **Ella**_ **no haría algo como esto, ¡Jamás!"**

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

_ **"Todo el mundo tiene un destino ¿Cuál es el tuyo?, Sakura. ¿Harás tu propio destino o dejaras que tu destino sea el tome las riendas? ¿Cambiarás la historia?".**

 _ **_"Tal y como dijiste,**_ _ **la historia será cambiada**_ _ **, pero esta vez **__**el escritor seré Yo**_ _ **".**_

 _ **-**_ **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

"Esperaré el día en el que **por fin moriremos juntas** ".

"¡ **Mi felicidad** sólo puede ser construida con mis propias manos!"

"¡ **Una despedida no significa el fin, ** es el saque de centro para volver a vernos!

"No tengo que morir por la seguridad de mis amigos, **tengo que vivir para guardar** , es la única forma de que todos seamos felices".

"Debo proteger a mis seres queridos ... a pesar de que sean mis **enemigos** "

"¡ **Quiero más fuerte! ¡Y más fuerte!** ¡Y luego más fuerte que eso! Entonces, podrás proteger todo ... _**Y nunca más tendré que perder nada"**_ _ **.**_


End file.
